Childhood X Bubble Gum X Hyosoka!
by RosaMistica
Summary: The childhood of the deadly joker


**CHILDHOOD X BUBBLE GUM X HYOSOKA!**

**Summary: The unknown life of our favorite Evil Clown Hyosoka is about to be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.**

**

* * *

  
**

That day was no ordinary day. The little brown haired boy who loves to play with his _precious_ cards was sitting on his bed, counting money from the black leather pouch he had in his small fragile hands.

"100…200…300…400…500 zeni! Now I can buy it!" his big smile clearly says that he is very happy.

But what was the money for? What else if it wasn't for his favorite bubble gum labeled bungee gum? The bubble gum company released a new flavor last week. The add says that it has the rarest flavor in the world! If they say that, then the boy just had to get his hands on those bubble gums, at any cost!

After counting the money, he placed it back into the leather pouch making sure not a single zeni was left behind. He then scrambled of the bed and went to his bedroom door.

"Hyosoka! Where do you think you're going?!" screeched a voice that sound so familiar in the boys ears. Carefully he turned on his heels and found his mother, a tall pale woman with black hair standing in front of him, hands on her hips and eyes staring daggers at him.

"Err…I wan…ted to meet my...my...my... friends…" he stuttered. _Mother surely will know!_ He said in his mind.

"So why are you bringing your money pouch with you??? You must be going to buy that stupid bubble gum again right?! Hah, you can't lie to your mother! How many times should I tell you NOT to eat those filthy things! You never know what they put in it!!!" her voice a high pitched tone could break the window glass anytime now…

"But mother, the bubble gum is in limited edition! I just can't miss it!"

He should've thinked twice before he said those last lines, because after saying it, he felt his body leaving the ground and thrown into his bedroom. The door locked, he was left alone in his room, ever so quiet.

***

A really strong nen aura came out of the tips of his fingers. With wrinkled forehead, he focused on making the aura change its texture into an elastic aura, just like the bubble gums he loved to chew so much. He succeeded into transforming his aura like this since a week ago, and he's been practicing it ever since. Of course without his mother knowing.

His dark childhood was spent with training, training, and training with his mother. He never knew who his father was. Sometimes, when he gets to take a break from the training sessions, he'll quietly go to his room and play cards while chewing his bubble gums until he was tired to chew and the sugary taste has gone. Those were the only times he had the chance to relax and enjoy himself.

His concentration suddenly broke, the devil in him unleashes. The nen power he had secretly trained himself to do overflowed out of his control. Hyosoka's bedroom door opened with a loud bang. His mother screamed, mad of the racket and in an instance she was already in front of him. Glaring daggers. What she didn't know was…hyosoka, now is out of her hands. She couldn't control him anymore. Hyosoka somehow, like a butterfly, from an ugly cocoon has now turned into…a deadly butterfly, that will show no mercy. Even for this so called mother of his…

BRUG

In a blink of an eye, his mother collapsed on to the wooden floor. Her body is covered with cards planted on her body. Without hesitating Hyosoka walked away from his mother's dead body. For him, the woman laying down there, dead, is just a monster he had defeated.

***

His gleeful face pressed on the door hungrily searched for the sign _bungee_. His little feet brought him into the store. Money clinking happily inside its pouch. When the bubble gum is safely in his hands, he smiled triumphaly.

Now no one can forbid him in eating bubble gum.

No one could…

Hap. Nyam...nyam...nyam... (eating bubble gum sound)

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So how was it? I appreciate the reviews; I really need them to improve the qualities of my work! Thank you so much!!! *bows***


End file.
